<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Just a Game for Two [Art] by ralsbecket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235432">More Than Just a Game for Two [Art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket'>ralsbecket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PoTS Stockings [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Parent Trap (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Tony Stark, Digital Art, Gen, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker are Siblings, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), M/M, Song: LOVE (Nat King Cole)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony finds out his twin sons switched places, he has to come to grips with having to see his ex-husband Steve again after eleven years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PoTS Stockings [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Just a Game for Two [Art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamoksin/gifts">mayamoksin</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamoksin/pseuds/mayamoksin">mayamoksin</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“L is for the way you look at me<br/>O is for the only one I see<br/>V is very, very extraordinary<br/>E is even more than anyone that you adore”<br/>- Nat King Cole, <i>L-O-V-E</i></p><p> </p><p>A/N: For maya!! Inspired by the Parent Trap AU prompt. I hope you enjoy, my friend uwu (Reblog the post <a href="https://ralsbecket.tumblr.com/post/643058412391972865/more-than-just-a-game-for-two-art-by-ralsbecket">here!</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I guess you have to switch us back now, huh?” Peter pouted, wiping wetness from his cheeks. He looked up at Tony, frowning slightly.</p><p>    Tony worried his bottom lip. He cupped his son’s face, giving him a small smile. “Well, technically, you belong with your papa, and Harley belongs with me.”</p><p>    “His-and-his kids…” Peter’s face scrunched up. “No offense, Dad, but this arrangement really <em>sucks</em>.”</p><p>    “You can say that again,” Tony chuckled, ruffling Peter’s hair roughly.</p><p>    “Then I say, we fly to Brooklyn, see Harley and Papa, and… and work this whole thing out?”</p><p>    Tony told his son ‘yes’, of course. Malibu was only a plane and car ride away, and Peter and Harley needed to both go home to where they belonged. It was a simple enough plan.</p><p>    Well, it <em>was</em> simple. That was before Tony started having a mental breakdown the next day while Jarvis helped them pack.</p><p>    “J, I can’t handle this,” he admitted. Tony grabbed the hangered suits from his butler’s grasp, throwing them over his forearm. “I mean, I haven’t seen or heard from Steve Rogers in over eleven years, and suddenly I’m <em>flying</em> across the country to –” He haphazardly dropped the clothes onto his bed, pivoting on his heel. “I’m not mature enough for this!”</p><p>    Jarvis’s expression remained neutral, but he fought to keep the corners of his mouth down. “Sir, I wouldn’t necessarily say <em>immature</em> –”</p><p>    “If the man had only learned to communicate better, then maybe I’d still be married to him,” Tony mused, walking across his bedroom to grab things from his dresser. “We came up with this arrangement so that we’d never have to see each other again. I mean, look at me, Jarvis, have you ever seen me like this?”</p><p>    “Actually –”</p><p>    “Don’t answer that.” Tony headed into his walk-in closet, grabbing more clothes from the racks. “But what if he doesn’t recognize me? No, don’t say shit about that either.”</p><p>    Jarvis smiled sincerely when Tony turned around to face him. “Anthony, I’m sure things are going to be just swell.”</p><p>    “So, Peter said he was still a looker? He <em>was</em> easy on the eyes,” Tony considered, buttoning up his shirt. “It was part of the reason why –”</p><p>    “Okay! I’m all set, Dad,” Peter announced as he walked into the bedroom. He hiked his backpack higher onto his shoulder.</p><p>    “And I am – almost also ready,” Tony said quickly.</p><p>    “Dad, your suitcase is, like, totally empty.”</p><p>    “Yes, that, need that.” Tony frowned, scratching the back of his head. He took a breath before asking, “You were able to call your papa, right, kiddo?”</p><p>    Peter grinned. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, just hung up with him, actually. Said he’s <em>really</em> excited to see you.”</p><p>    Tony felt his cheeks warm up at that. “Excited. Wow, yeah, I can do excited.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket">Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>